1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and an article of manufacture for the pre-configuring of encryption bands on a disk for use in a plurality of array configurations.
2. Background
Encrypting disks may provide a mechanism to define different areas on the disk, wherein the different areas are referred to as bands. Associated with each band is a cryptographic key, wherein the cryptographic key may be used to encrypt any data that is written to the band, and wherein the cryptographic key may also be used to decrypt any data that is read from the band. In certain situations, the cryptographic key is an encryption key.
Each band may be independently locked or unlocked for access such that locked bands require an access credential to allow a controller to access the data in the band. Data that is to be considered “encrypted” is locked before the data is stored in the band. Data that is to be considered “non-encrypted” is left unlocked while data is stored in the band. In certain situations, the encryption key is encrypted with the access credential while the band is locked.